


Have a Nyah-Mal One

by Tabbyluna



Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Screen Reader Friendly, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Krankcase turned himself into a catboy. Wolfgang is surprised.
Relationships: Doctor Krankcase & Wolfgang (Skylanders)
Kudos: 3





	Have a Nyah-Mal One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic. Happy Birthday.

Dr Krankcase hadn’t used himself as a test subject in a long time. A very long time. Not since college. But considering that this experiment was kind of risky, and he was on the path to trying to redeem himself from his villain past (so no harming anyone in his experiments), he figured why not try it out on himself first?

This was going to be a transmogrifier. Most scientists said that building it was impossible. Some said that only a select few managed to build something close to it, but none have fully succeeded in making it work. Dr Krankcase figured that it would be worth a shot. He’d been spending the past few months studying the failed past experiments. Seeing where they went wrong, where they went right. He calculated and planned and gathered up materials to build the thing. 

He took weeks to properly build the machine. And on the final day of construction, he had to admit, he was sure that he had done a good job. His machine was, by far, the best-looking model of a transmogrifier he had ever seen. In all the pictures he’d seen, they were always constructed out of rusted metal, wood blocks haphazardly nailed together, one picture showed that there even existed a transmogrifier made out of cardboard. In sort, by and large they tended to appear poorly constructed. 

His transmogrifier, on the other hand, looked a little more polished than usual. At least, he had to give himself a pat on the back in that area. It was made out of wood, but high-quality wood. Very expensive, but in his opinion good materials were always worth it. There wasn’t a single nail or screw awkwardly jutting out, unlike those old photos of other wooden transmogrifiers. And he thought the shape was rather sleek and neat. There was a computer in a little niche attached to the side of the machine, so that anyone could input what they wanted to look like. Then once they did just that, all they needed to do was walk into the little wooden, egg-shaped pod, and set the timer. 

Once the timer rings, all they needed to do was to step out in their shiny new form. At least, that should be what should happen. Just in case, he had written a letter to the Skylanders, explaining the experiment and giving instructions to repair the machine should anything go wrong.

Hopefully, things wouldn’t turn out too badly for him though. His fingers crossed, he walked over to the computer to code in his new form. Hm, he figured that it would be wise to start off simple. Something that wouldn’t hurt too many people if things went horribly wrong too… 

How about a kitten? That couldn’t possibly hurt anyone if anything should go wrong; a harmless, adorable little kitten. He typed it in, and a small three-dimensional model of a kitten appeared onto the screen. Then he climbed up the steps, into the pod, and set the tiny timer in the pod. That act would trigger the machine to start for real, and so one he did that, Krankcase sat. He sat and waited. Waited for the alarm to go off. That would be a sign that it was okay to go out.

And then he felt a sharp, piercing pain course through his entire body. He screamed.

* * *

Wolfgang was having a regular day off, as far as days off as a Skylander went. Strumming on his guitar, writing songs, the usual business.

Halfway through, he felt his stomach growl. Turning to the wall clock in his room, he realised that it was almost noon. He’d been waking up early for the past week because of his patrol. Which meant that he woke up early out of habit that morning too, much to his chagrin. Waking up early meant he had an early breakfast too, so it’s been a while since he’d eaten anything. It would probably be a good time to stop for a lunch break. Wolfgang packed up his instrument, placed a paperweight onto his sheet music, and left his dorm room.

He always ate lunch with a friend. Chopscotch or Krankcase usually. That day, he knew that Chopscotch was away on patrol. But it was likely that Krankcase was still at the Academy, most likely tinkering away in his lab. So he figured that he could head over to his lab to check on the guy. Maybe go grab a bite to eat together. He was sure that he wouldn’t mind.

When he opened the doors to the lab, he spotted the machine. That didn’t surprise him. Krankcase was always working on some sort of science experiment. It felt like every week, when he walked through those doors, there would always be some new device greeting him. At this point, it was just what he expected.

What he didn’t expect, however, was what happened when he called out to Krankcase to get his attention. “Yo, Krankcase!” He called out. “It’s nearly lunch, and I’m starving, so I’m wondering if you wanna come and grab a bite with me too.”

Usually when he called out to him like that, he would get at least some sort of response. A call that he was down to have lunch right now, or him telling him to wait for a little while longer, or even just a thumbs up coming from somewhere. But he waited. One minute, two minutes, three. And still, the lab was silent.

Well… at least, it was mostly silent. Wolfgang began walking around after around the two minute mark. Searching for Krankcase, who was being unusually unresponsive that day. He walked around, searching high and low. When suddenly, he heard a peculiar noise coming from within the new machine. 

It was some sort of strange… meowing noise? He was pretty sure. Was Krankcase experimenting on kittens or something? That was… odd. Especially considering that Krankcase was probably the most dedicated to turning over a new leaf out of all the former Doom Raiders. Him doing something like experimenting on kittens. Now, that would be strange. Doing something like that was just cartoonishly evil. Up there with stealing candy from babies.

He figured it would only be fair if he investigated what was going on for himself. Maybe Krankcase was inside with a bunch of kittens? He was pretty sure his ears weren’t failing him this time, he definitely heard some meowing. As gently as he could, he opened the door. And the door still fell apart.

Once the door fell apart, Wolfgang ducked into the pod. And there, he saw Krankcase. Except, it wasn’t Krankcase as he knew him.

Like, sure. It was Krankcase. He looked like Krankcase, he sounded like Krankcase. Except… he was behaving rather… off. The way he pawed at the wall, at the back of his chair, as if he was a cat. He also made tiny, mewing sounds. So, that explained the weird sounds Wolfgang heard, at the very least. Upon a closer look, he noticed a couple extra things about Krankcase. Namely: he had two pointed ears sitting atop his head, as well as a long sleek tail sprouting out from behind him. And when he noticed those things, everything clicked into place.

“Yo, Krankcase!” He called out. And Krankcase finally turned over to look at him.

“Oh, hi Wolfgang!” He called out. Krankcase got out of his chair, and walked towards him. His tail swishing back and forth.

“Did you experiment on yourself?” He asked, folding his arms and arching an eyebrow.

“I did! Do you like it? I built a transmogrifier and I thought to try it out on myself first, since these things are pretty risky. I wanted to turn into a kitten, but I think the machine failed. So in the end, I wasn’t successful in making one.” He shrugged. “But as far as failures go, this failure wasn’t too terrible.” He struck a pose and smiled. “Nyah!”

Wolfgang blinked. “Well, I came here to ask if you wanted to go and eat lunch with me. You down for that?”

Krankcase nodded, his ears perking up at the suggestion. “Oh, of course! Always happy to hang out with a good friend!”

“Uh, right then. Let’s go,” he waved a hand at him, gesturing at him to follow. And so the two of them headed off to the cafeteria. Krankcase’s little tail wagging along behind him.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Krankcase got as much fish as he could fit onto his plate. Even the raw stuff which he wouldn’t even touch normally. He even got himself a glass of milk. Wolfgang didn’t know much about pet care, but one thing he was aware of was the fact that most cats were actually lactose intolerant. In all honesty, Krankcase seemed to be acting more like the stereotype of a cat rather than an actual cat.

When he pointed it out to Krankcase, he learned that he wasn’t alone in that observation. “Yeah, I know. It’s odd for sure,” he squeaked, polishing off a sardine like a kid eating ice cream on a hot day. “I really ought to write these observations down. How this design for a transmogrifier affected my personality and behaviours, as well as what future modifications could be done to help make future designs better.” He finished all the sardines on his plate, and moved on to the tuna.

Wolfgang still hadn’t taken a bite out of his steak. Even though it had been cooked to perfection (he liked his steak rare), and he had been starving. In all honesty, he was probably too bewildered to focus on eating. “So… what are your plans after this?”

Krankcase took a huge gulp of milk, and then returned to the fish. A milk moustache remained on his upper lip, though Wolfgang wasn’t sure whether he was aware of that. “Well, I’d probably ask some of the other Tech Skylanders to help me repair the transmogrifier. And then I’ll use it to turn back into my original form. I now know that this design affects behaviours as well as physical form, so I’ll have to record down my findings.” He took a bite out of a raw salmon, and chewed on it. “And hey, can you help me out with that one?”

Wolfgang cocked his head, confused. “Help you out with what?”

“I mean help point out all the weird things I’ve been doing after I went through the transmogrifier. You’re pretty good at pointing out what ways I’m weird. We can now use that skill for the betterment of science.”

He _was_ pretty good at that. And he could safely say that today had been a weird day because of Krankcase specifically. 

But then again, to be very charitable, when had he never had a weird day? This was Skylands, and it would be a surprise to hear that there was someone out there who had never even had _one_ weird day in their life. Especially in his line of work. Weird things really ought to be anticipated by him more often.

He supposed that as far as weirdness went, one of his friends turning into a cat hybrid thing ranked relatively low, all things considered. So, with a sigh, he nodded, and said “Sure.” Agreeing to help him out with his science endeavours. And at long last, he sunk his teeth into his steak.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go back to doing my other projects now.


End file.
